Blood Stone
by Gushu
Summary: El origen de uno de los amigos imaginarios mas terribles conocidos, una historia siniestra de soledad y muerte


**Nunca pense que escribiria un fic de la Mansion Foster, y heme aqui, se que me atraso con todos los fics, pero hasta las vacaciones no podre ponerme al dia con ninguno, prometo que terminare todos algun dia, y tambien editare los que rompen las reglas, esto fue algo que simplemente me surgio, he tenido unas semanas bastante malas ultimamente, y en cierta forma mucho de lo que siento esta expresado aqui( tampoco tanto, esta idea se me ocurrio antes, asi que no crean que estoy tan mal de la cabeza), ademas, este fic esta dedicado a cierta persona a la que trate muy mal, aunque tal vez nunca lo lea (Reiko, no sos vos, algun dia te dedicare un fic, pero tendra pinguinos). Para los fanaticos de la continuidad, como yo, los eventos del final del fic se intercalan con "La casa de Bloo", la historia que abarca los 3 primeros capitulos de Foster, es posible que haya uno o dos erreres de historia, si hay otro fic con el mismo protagonista pasenmelo, es mi amigo imaginario favorito, aunque solo salga en esos capitulos, no soy propietario de Foster, mansion, etc etc etc, ni se quien tiene los derechos.  
**

La mayoría de los seres, al nacer, son amados por los que les rodean, incluyendo a sus padres, pero siempre hay excepciones, y yo fui una de ellas.

Mi padre, en sí, mi creador, era una persona singular, pese a su gran inteligencia, era molestado continuamente por sus compañeros, y a sus 15 años de vida, nunca había tenido un amigo de verdad, ni una novia, iba por la vida como si fuera un largo viaje aburrido que algún día terminaría.

Nadie tiene la culpa de cómo se dieron las cosas, ni siquiera el, podría haber sido diferente si hubiera intentado ser más abierto con la gente, y no odiarlos tanto.

Yo nací de ese odio, un amigo imaginario creado para expresar lo que mi creador no se atrevía a decir, pero yo no hablaba, no era mi lugar, yo actuaba.

El día en cuestión era como cualquier otro para mis victimas, molestar a mi creador al salir de la escuela, algunos golpes e insultos, el único cambio, fue que yo aparecí al final.

La sorpresa duro poco, y fue cambiada por el temor, pero no lo sintieron demasiado, sin que hubieran podido razonar lo que pasaba las partes de sus cuerpos se esparcieron por la calle manchándolo todo de rojo.

Mire a mi creador, a mi padre, a mi amo, esperando satisfacción por lo que yo había hecho, pero no encontré más que el mismo miedo que mis enemigos habían sufrido.

No pensé siquiera, y solo reaccione, de esa manera, el hijo imaginario mato a su padre, y quedo a la deriva, ¿Qué iba a ser de mí de ahora en más?, No tenía a nadie ni a nada más que a mí mismo.

Empecé a dar vueltas por distintos lugares, debido a mi gran tamaño me costó lograr que no me vieran, pero me acostumbre, en todos lados vi lo mismo, chicos con sus amigos imaginarios, creados solo por el placer caprichoso de tener algo a lo que querer, para luego abandonarlos, como a mí, esos niños no merecían vivir.

No sé por cuánto tiempo estuve haciendo esto, pero donde viera un niño con su amigo imaginario, me deshacía de él con rapidez, mis tentáculos podían destrozarlos sin problemas, mis fauces también, pero el sabor era detestable, así que decidí no usarlas.

Varias veces distintos amigos imaginarios se resistieron a que matara a sus creadores, y llegaron a romperme los tentáculos, daba igual, a los pocos días se regeneraban, y podía hacer explotar los restos caídos a voluntad, no tenía nada contra ellos, pero no podían interponerse en mi cruzada.

Al principio sentí que lo que hacía era necesario, aunque no me gustara, que debía darles una lección a todos…, pero lentamente la culpabilidad fue tan grande, que ya ni me importaba si era lo correcto o no.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso desde que decidí no matar más, solo sé que fue suficiente para que la gente se olvidara de mí, y entonces llego ella.

No sé qué edad tendría, pero dudo que tuviera más que 8 años, era cálida y tierna, nunca me dio su nombre, pero en cambio recibí algo mas importante y que nunca me habían dado antes…, amor.

Empezó de manera simple, trayéndome comida sin acercarse mucho, no por miedo a mí, sino por miedo a asustarme, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se acercaba mas y mas, hasta que llego al punto de acariciarme, se sentía tan bien, pero había algo raro de todas formas, como que una parte de mi no estaba feliz.

Entonces la devore…, mientras su sangre caía de mis largos dientes con sus huesos aun crujiendo en cada movimiento de mi boca, me di cuenta de algo, no era feliz…, pero tampoco triste, por primera vez simplemente no sentía nada…, y me gusto.

Volví a matar, no por que estuviera bien, sino para mantener esa sensación, y finalmente transformarla en felicidad pura, para esto había nacido, yo no podía recibir amor, porque no era lo que necesito, quiero odio, quiero que la gente me deteste, que quieran verme muerto, convertirme en la peor de sus pesadillas, causarles daño, que sufran eternamente, pero no por hacerme daño, no culpo a los demás humanos de los errores de algunos, solo lo hago por placer.

Y los niños, que deliciosos resultaron ser, tanta pureza, a medida que se pierde con los años, luego de los 10, la sangre y la carne se ponen rancias y no puedo ni siquiera pasarlas cerca de mi boca, pero mientras son jóvenes, son todo lo que necesito.

Admito que esta vez fui demasiado lejos, y finalmente el ejército entero intervino, aun con mi prodigiosa fuerza, no era nada contra ellos.

No sabían que hacer conmigo, aunque mis tentáculos habían sido destruidos, no sabían cómo penetrar y destrozar mi cabeza, solo debía esperar a regenerarme, y podría arrancarle la piel a todos los que experimentan conmigo.

Pero una persona llego con la respuesta antes de que eso pasara, su nombre era Madame Foster, y era una mujer de unos 40 años como mucho, que se dedicaba a juntar amigos imaginarios abandonados para darles un nuevo hogar. Según ella, haba diseñado una prisión especial para amigos imaginarios "problemáticos" como yo, y me dio una palmada con una gran sonrisa, por mi mente pasaron millones de horribles cosas que podría hacerle.

Y desde ese momento pase mis días en ese lugar, han llegado otros, nos llaman Extremasaurios o algo similar, la mayoría del tiempo nos atacamos sin siquiera pensar por qué, otras intentamos descansar, o comemos lo que nos arrojan, la maldita Foster la hizo bien, no solo la jaula es impenetrable, sino que todos los que la habitamos tampoco podemos hacernos daño, así que estamos eternamente aquí.

Un día, cuando la situación estaba relativamente más calmada, sentí un olor que extrañaba, los años habían dañado mi mente y mi vista, pero no mi olfato, había un niño, un niño humano, afuera de la jaula.

Por la pequeña ventanita que había arriba pude verlo con dificultad, no tendría más que 10 años, estaba acompañado por un amigo imaginario azul similar a un pequeño fantasma, además de…, bueno, no sé qué, un amigo imaginario similar a un pato, o una palmera y uno rojo extremadamente alto, a este lo había escuchado varias veces, en general es el que le muestra el lugar a los nuevos, incluyendo esta zona, pero es la primera vez que viene con un humano.

Aunque en ese momento me estaban atacando los demás, no pensaba más que en el niño, sintiendo como su pequeño corazón palpitaba en su pecho, irrigando sangre a todo el cuerpo, tan deliciosa, puede que ya esté un poco rancia a esa edad, pero en ese momento no me importaba, y con dificultad saque un tentáculo por la ventana, nunca lo había intentado, aunque lo hubiera hecho antes no me ayudaría a escapar, y el sabor de los amigos imaginarios no es muy bueno que digamos, pero ahora, un niño si lo valía.

Pero falle, de la nada, otro amigo imaginario, peludo y con cuernos, apareció y salvo al niño, maldición, era muy fuerte, esa era mi oportunidad y la arruino, con furia empecé a atacar a todos adentro, dejándolos inconscientes por primera vez, y seguí haciéndolo cada vez que despertaban, ojala pudiera destrozarlos de una vez y luego destrozarme a mí mismo, para terminar esta tortura, pero soy inmune a mi propia fuerza, una amiga imaginaria se acerco a la celda y la ataque hace unas horas, pero no tomo demasiado tiempo para que la salvaran y empezara otra vez el aburrimiento de la nada.

Fue sorpresivo escuchar como la puerta se abría lentamente con un chirrido estrepitoso, se sintió tan extraño, hasta ahora nunca la habían abierto sin antes dormirnos, del otro lado se encontraba la misma amiga imaginaria que había atacado antes, solo que esta vez empezó a decir algo:

"¿Quién es un monstruo malo, malo?, ¿Quién es un buen Extremasaurio?, Ah, sí, ¿Quién ha hecho un buen trabajo?, ¿Quién es un buen chico?, si, si, ven, ven…, ven, que mami tiene otro trabajo para ti, si, si, si".

Salí lentamente de la celda, no sé que tendría para decir esa amiga imaginaria, pero no me importaba.

"Espera", dijo con una sonrisa, "No te vayas aun, solo cumple un último favor, y el niño del otro día será todo tuyo".

Con ese comentario dio en el clavo, me daba igual que fuera lo que tendría que hacer, ese pequeño niño seria mío…, de una u otra forma.

Fin (Pero solo el comienzo).


End file.
